


Eternal Flame

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, Morning After, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Reyes Vidal gets an early morning surprise from Sara Ryder - and he certainly isn't complaining.





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksheep33512](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/gifts).



_A/N -  I decided to write some post-High Noon smut where everything is going Reyes way: he has Kadara Port, he has the girl, and now ... he gets some very steamy morning sex! I hope you guys like this. It was written as a present for blacksheep33512 on Tumblr (who has a fantastic Reyes focused blog which you should follow!). I hope you enjoy this! Remember that reviews are always loved._

* * *

 

Sunlight streamed through the windows, bright, warm, _intruding,_ and Reyes scrubbed his eyes as the cheery breams dragged him from the depths of a very satisfying sleep. He groaned and threw an arm up over his face, something ticking the back of his mind as gentle fingers began to tiptoe their way across his chest. Soft, gentle, and decidedly feminine. The fingers traced their way across the planes of his chest and dipped lower, drawing a soft grunt from him.

_Sara._

The previous day flashed through his mind; his sniper taking out Sloane, he and Sara stumbling their way deeper into the cave system to be alone, their more baser needs taking over as they clawed their way free of their armour and finally gave into their desire. They’d returned to his apartment afterwards, Reyes drunk on success and riding the incredible high from having everything he desired fall straight into his lap; Kadara Port, all the power he’d ever wanted, and of course, _Sara Ryder_.

He stretched out on the bed like a jungle cat, enjoying her early morning attentions. The pillows and linen smelled of whiskey and biotics, of spice and perfume, and Reyes opened his eyes, blinking in surprise as her mouth joined her hands on his body. Soft lips pressed kisses to his flushed skin and he shifted eagerly towards her gentle touches. The scent of her skin and the subtle perfume of her hair were a heady mix, the kind of thing he could get drunk on, and he let his eyes drift closed as he sank into the sensation of her touch, her scent, and, as her lips met his, her taste.

Reyes pried his eyes open to find her inches above him, her eyes shining with humor and … something darker and more primitive. Something that made things low in his body grow heavy with need. The darkness in her eyes sparkled with flickers of biotic blue, swirling like stars, and the sight of them ignited that fire in his veins which always smoldered when she touched him, an eternal flame that had flickered to life the first day he had seen her in _Kralla’s Song_.

“Sara ... ."

Her name fell from his lips, pulled on a hitched breath as she leaned down and kissed him again, their lips meeting with a softness that belied the fire building between them.

She smiled against his lips, so sweet. So fucking sweet that Reyes wanted to kiss her senseless, to crush her close and drown himself in the ocean of her body for choosing to be with someone like him. The fire inside him roared. Invisible flames feeding heat and passion, all consuming as Sara slid her body over his; skin like silk, warm, soft and delicate.

Reyes wrapped an arm around her waist, crushing her close, the buds of her rosy tipped breasts squashing against the harder lines of his chest. She whimpered as he took control, deepening the kiss hungrily, thrusting his tongue alongside hers and grinding the hardening ache between his legs against her belly. She whimpered, all softness and compromise against the unyielding demands of his desire.

“Reyes!” Sara gasped and pushed him back against the bed, her eyes flashing with arousal. She pressed kisses to his face, his neck, and slowly, _so slowly_ , down his chest.

He fisted his hands into the sheets as her tongue flicked out, wet and hot, across his abdominal muscles as she worked her way lower. Her long glossy hair trailed across his skin, framing her beautiful face as she kissed, licked, and gently nibbled along the curve of his hip. Reyes ached; he burned to be inside of her, to feel those perfect red lips wrapped around his cock. He wanted to sink himself into the warmth of her mouth and fuck her while she went down on him.

The thought was enough to make him rock hard, and he groaned with a desperate agonising need as she moved between his legs and flicked her tongue over the tip of his member. So beautiful. So sexy. And his. _Completely his_. Reyes’ hips bucked and he thrust himself towards her eagerly, wanting more, and she obliged. With a low chuckle, she swirled her tongue around his head and then slowly closed her lips over his tip, sucking lightly as she worked her way down his length.

“Oh fuck! _Fuck_!” He writhed in the bed as she swallowed him down.

Her mouth was like hot velvet around him as she sucked on his cock, and Reyes groaned and arched towards her as she wrapped one hand around his base, squeezing lightly. He tangled one hand in her hair, unable to stop himself from urging her on, from bucking towards her as she deep throated him over and over. Her tongue swirled against him as she bobbled up and down, pleasure rolling through him, his balls tightening and his skin tingling as his release drew near.

He tugged on her hair softly, enough to signal that she needed to stop.

“ _Mi reina_ , that feels too good,” he murmured huskily as he drew her up for a kiss, loving the taste of his body on her lips. “You’ll be my undoing.”

Sara smiled and nipped playfully at his lower lip. “And to think,” she teased,”I had such high hopes for the _King of Kadara_.”

Reyes laughed and flipped them over, trapped her between his arms as he kissed her soundly, driving his tongue into her mouth and sliding his leg between hers. “Minx,” he accused her when he finally broke away for air.

“As if you’d have it any other way,” was her reply as she eagerly parted her legs for him, giving Reyes access to that hot molten core at the centre of her being.

She was already hot, wet, and eager as she shifted under him, her pupils dilated and lips reddened from his kisses. Her hands fluttered across his arms and shoulders, pulling him closer as she nibbled and sucked at his neck; leaving little red marks in her wake. Reyes didn’t mind; he’d happily be marked as hers.

After all, he belonged to her every bit as much as she did him.

He positioned himself at her entrance and began to push inside that tight warmth, fighting hard not to close his eyes and give into the pleasure of sinking into her body. Instead he watched her face as he sheathed himself inside of her, watched as a rainbow of emotions chased themselves across her face; as her eyes darkened with something so beautiful it made his heart ache. No one had ever looked at him like that before, so softly and so lovingly.

Sara pulled him close for a kiss, her lips feverish as her tongue slipped out and slid along his in a teasing motion. Reyes groaned and braced his arms either side of her head, then withdrew himself until only his tip remained and thrust himself back inside of her in one smooth, slow stroke. She gasped, tossing back her head, her arms clutching him convulsively as he began to move over her, slowly at first and then faster, his body driving rhythmically into hers as he raised himself up for better leverage.

God she felt amazing around him; tight and wet, and so incredibly warm.  

Reyes kissed her, his tongue sliding against hers in time to his thrusts, one arm scooping under her ass and holding Sara tight as he pounded into her body. She whimpered, nails biting into his skin, the two of them rocking together as she twined her long legs around his waist, her hips rolling to meet his in a dance older than time itself. It felt so good, and tension burned along Reyes’ body as his climax neared, hovering just out of reach, a delicious aching need which Sara fed with every touch and cry.

She cried out and came without warning; raking her nails down his back, her pelvic muscles squeezing him in a way that made Reyes groan with pleasure. Sara gasped and shuddered, her mouth finding his as she kissed him as though he were the only solid thing in her world, and as though he were the only man for her. And maybe he was. Maybe they were made for one another. Reyes grunted as his climax washed over him, his rhythm faltering as he hilted himself as deeply inside of her as he could and spilled his seed.

The ecstasy was incredible, beautiful, better than anything he’d ever experienced before. How their love making just kept getting better and better Reyes didn’t know, but it did. He wrapped his arms around her tightly afterwards and held her close, cuddling in the afterglow; sweaty, exhausted, but sated.

“Reyes,” Sara murmured his name and pressed soft little kisses over his face, her fingers stroking tingling paths over his shoulders and arms. Her bright blue eyes sparkled at him; the colour of Kadara skies. “You know I love you right?”

He hadn’t, actually, but he’d suspected.

_He’d hoped._

“Of course,” Reyes lied smoothly, a smug smile easing itself across his lips. “Though you really do have the most terrible taste in men.” He nuzzled her neck, a delicious warmth pulsing through him; _she loved him_. He hesitated and then added huskily, “You know I love you too, don’t you?”

Sara grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. “Of course I knew. _Everybody_ knows how you feel about me, Reyes.”

He laughed in surprise before he could stop himself. “Am I that bad of an actor?”

She rested her chin on his chest and gazed up into his eyes, a cheeky light dancing in their depths as she ran her toe up and down his leg. “Only where I’m concerned.”

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak she kissed him, long and deep, and then spent the next few hours showing him just how much she _did_ love him.

Reyes couldn’t think of a better way to spend the morning.


End file.
